


the hairy one

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: Generosity [29]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun is a man who has never shaved, and he takes Jongwoon prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hairy one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [static_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/gifts).



"You are my daughters! Now put on these dresses!"  
  
"No!" said Jongwoon, shoving his father off of him as Sungmin and Ryeowook let out similar cries of protest. "Dad, how many times do we have to tell you, we're _not_ daughters! We're guys!"  
  
"Don't tell me that! I watched your mother give birth! You are my daughters!" Heechul continued shoving dresses at them but Jongwoon, Sungmin and Ryeowook continued pushing him away.  
  
"Guys, let's get out of here," Sungmin said. Jongwoon and Ryeowook nodded, and together the three of them escaped their crazy father by running out of their house and going into the forest behind their house.  
  
"God, there's something wrong with Dad," said Jongwoon, ever stating the obvious.  
  
"Well, yeah. He keeps insisting Mom is dead when she just knits and sews all day and then goes to bed with him," said Ryeowook, rolling his eyes. "But I still love him."  
  
"He cooks well," said Sungmin amenably.  
  
Ryeowook didn't look too agreeable with that. "Well..."  
  
They could hear their father screeching about how his daughters didn't love him, still, so they glanced back to their house once more before going deeper into the wood. Their house was at the edge of the village and the forest behind it was only a small part of the giant mass of trees that lay beyond it.  
  
"Look, you can see part of the castle from here!" said Sungmin, peering through a gap in the trees and pointing.  
  
"Didn't they say that a ferocious beast lives in there?" asked Ryeowook.  
  
"I heard it was just a really hairy man," said Jongwoon.  
  
"Oh well," said Ryeowook, and the three brothers continued hiding out in the forest until their father stopped wailing about his betraying daughters.  
  
*  
  
The next day, Jongwoon went into the village to buy a book. It was supposedly his favorite book, and he sang a song about it and wondered why he didn't buy it earlier when it was his favorite book.  
  
When he came back, he discovered that his father was missing.  
  
"Did you see him?" he asked his brothers, but Sungmin shrugged and Ryeowook said, "I don't know."   
  
Heechul, their father, was a dress seller (considering their mother was a dress maker, with her knitting and sewing and all), and often traveled far and wide to sell his dresses. Given, "far and wide" really just applied to the different nooks and crannies of their village, since one time apparently he'd sold one to a hobo for about five dollars. But.  
  
"I didn't see him in the village when I bought my book," said Jongwoon. And, just because he thought it was necessary, "I sang a song about my book, though."  
  
"You sing all the fucking time about everything," said Sungmin, rolling his eyes. "Just like Ryeowook here." (Ryeowook pouted.) "About showerheads, about sleeping, about reading, about cooking--"  
  
"No, that's only Ryeowook," said Jongwoon, and Ryeowook pouted more.  
  
"I think Dad mentioned something about going out of the village today," said Ryeowook, behind his pouts. "But he didn't say anything about being out late, and he usually tells us when he does."  
  
"Weird," said Jongwoon, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I'm going to go investigate."  
  
"Good luck," said Sungmin.  
  
"Don't get eaten by wolves," said Ryeowook.  
  
*  
  
Jongwoon nearly got eaten by wolves, but he didn't. He didn't really know where Heechul could possibly be, but considering the creepy palace where either a monster or a hairy guy lived was the only other place within the vicinity, he figured that that was where Heechul must be.  
  
Upon entering the castle, though, he stumbled upon randomly placed furniture and silverware. He was about to step over them, when suddenly the clock spoke.  
  
And he fell on it.  
  
"Aye! What are you doing here! And ow!" said the Clock, as Jongwoon got up and rubbed his knee.  
  
"Sorry, uh - what the hell?" Jongwoon stared at the Clock. "You're talking? Does that even make any sense?"  
  
"We had a - it's a spoiler, you're not supposed to know yet!' said the Clock. "My name is Siwon."  
  
"Hi Siwon," said the Jongwoon. "Can I just call you Clock though?"  
  
"No, call me Siwon!" the Clock demanded. "Now what are you doing here!"  
  
"Siwon, be nicer," said the Candelabra, who apparently spoke as well. He turned to Jongwoon, who was as baffled as ever. "I'm Hankyung."  
  
"Uh... great," said Jongwoon. "Uh. You guys haven't seen a guy who sells dresses around here, have you?"  
  
"I thought that was a girl..." said a Cup, and then a Pot bat it on the handle with its spout.  
  
"Don't be rude, Donghae," said the Pot.  
  
"I'm Hyukjae!"  
  
"Don't be rude, Hyukjae."  
  
"Did someone say my name?" said another Cup.  
  
"Donghae!" said the Pot sternly, and the two Cups giggled together.   
  
Jongwoon gaped at them, and then looked at the other spoons, forks, knives, chairs, stools, tables and lamps.  
  
"Do all of you speak?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but only some of us have names," answered the Pot. It hopped forward and smiled kindly, which was weird because Jongwoon realized now that the Pot had a face (as did the rest of the furniture/silverware--what the _fuck_?) "I'm Jungsu."  
  
"Uh, I'm Jongwoon," said Jongwoon. "So, my dad--uh, the guy who sells dresses. He's here?"  
  
Whether the furniture/silverware would have confirmed his answer or not would remain a mystery, because it was then when they heard a loud groan, getting louder and louder by the minute. Jongwoon heard footsteps descend from the staircase, although they weren't particularly loud even though Jongwoon thought that they should in order to fit with the mood.  
  
"Who's there?" asked a rather beastly voice, and Jongwoon jumped back and ended up falling to the ground.  
  
"Don't comment on his facial hair," the Clock whispered to him. "Kyuhyun's sensitive about stuff like that."  
  
The beast--person?--thing approached them. Jongwoon couldn't see his face, although it certainly looked like a beast.  
  
"Uh, h-hello," he said to it. "I was--is my father here? Your, um, silverware said he was, but I wasn't--"  
  
"Oh, you mean the _other_ intruder?" the beast growled. "Yes, he's here. And he's my prisoner."  
  
"Um, well, could you--release him, or--?" said Jongwoon, but the beast slammed his rather normal-sized fist against the wall and shook his head.  
  
"No! He is _my_ prisoner! And now you are my prisoner too!"  
  
"NEVER!" shrieked Jongwoon, and then threw the Clock in the beast's face and ran off.  
  
*  
  
Jongwoon nearly got eaten by wolves again, but luckily the beast came and rescued him. Jongwoon didn't ask why, but he did appreciate it when the beast nursed his wounds.  
  
"Sorry for clocking you earlier," he said, as the beast gently pat at his face.  
  
"It's okay. I made Siwon babysit Donghae for a while as punishment," the beast replied.  
  
Jongwoon looked over to the corner of the sitting room, where one of the Cups from earlier was springing around and squealing excitedly. The Clock looked mutinous, and glared when Jongwoon looked at him.  
  
'Sorry,' Jongwoon mouthed to the Clock, and the Clock just made a motion of slitting his throat with his hand... things.  
  
"Um," said Jongwoon, looking at the beast... thing in the face, trying to figure his anatomy out. Now that he could get a closer look, Jongwoon could see its dark eyes, but it was covered with black hair everywhere, almost like a werewolf. "What are you?"  
  
"What do you think I am?" said the thing. He didn't look at Jongwoon.  
  
"Well..." Jongwoon stared at him. "You're impossibly fast, you saved me from those wolves, you're afraid to show your face, you're covered with hair..."  
  
The thing looked up at him now.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're a very hairy man," concluded Jongwoon.  
  
The very hairy man sighed. "Yes. I am," he said. "My name is Kyuhyun. I was trapped in this palace because I could never find my razor or my shaving cream so I never shaved, and unlike most Asians I had hair growing everywhere. Look."  
  
He lifted up his pants and revealed his monstrously hairy legs. Jongwoon thought they were quite cute.  
  
Kyuhyun looked at them sadly. "So I can never go out in public because of this," he said.  
  
"Why did you take my father captive?"  
  
"Because he was intrusive and even after seeing me, still wanted to sell me a dress," said Kyuhyun. "I couldn't take it."  
  
"Oh," said Jongwoon, nodding. "I understand. But, um... I really think he should go back to support my family."  
  
"Okay," said Kyuhyun sadly. "It was nice to have some human company for a while, even if he was bitching at me to buy a dress."  
  
"Well," said Jongwoon, playing with the hem of his shirt. "You could always take... me prisoner, instead?"  
  
That sounded way too kinky than he'd intended.  
  
"Really?" said Kyuhyun, brightening up. "That'd be cool! You seem nice and normal enough."  
  
"And you don't bother me to wear dresses," said Jongwoon, cackling in his mind at the thought of Ryeowook and Sungmin being trapped with their father.  
  
"Okay," said Kyuhyun, standing up. "I'll go release your father now. You'll be staying with me from then on."  
  
*  
  
Life with Kyuhyun was a lot different than life before. Jongwoon had his own room instead of having to share it with siblings, and his wardrobe talked. (Although he noted that there weren't any mirrors in the house, which made him sad.) The silverware always sang at meals and understood his passion for singing and sang whenever he did and it was wonderful. Some of the Cups did a little dancing number, too. And Kyuhyun would show him parts of the castle, stunning him every time. Jongwoon could live in here forever.  
  
"Except don't go to the west wing," Kyuhyun always warned, which made Jongwoon curious. He told himself that he wouldn't, though.  
  
One of these days, Jongwoon and Kyuhyun were in the courtyard and sitting on the bench, admiring the snow. Jongwoon asked, "Kyuhyun, why don't you try shaving with something else other than a razor and shaving cream?"  
  
"Like what?" Kyuhyun asked.  
  
"Well, I dunno... you have knives and scissors and stuff, right?" said Jongwoon.  
  
Kyuhyun nodded. "Yeah, but they wouldn't allow it."  
  
"Oh." Jongwoon frowned. "What about your own nails?"  
  
Kyuhyun crinkled his furry nose. "You expect me to do that?"  
  
"No," said Jongwoon, and then he giggled. He thought he heard Kyuhyun chuckle as well, and his heart fluttered.  
  
"Hey," said Jongwoon, and when Kyuhyun turned around, Jongwoon planted a snowball in his face.  
  
"What was that for?" Kyuhyun cried, wiping it off. "Geez, that's cold!"  
  
"I'm surprise you can feel it under all that fur of yours," laughed Jongwoon, and when Kyuhyun looked murderous--only jokingly though, because Jongwoon had long found out that when Kyuhyun looked murderous, it could only be cute and not serious--Jongwoon added, "I mean under your hair!"  
  
"You totally meant to say fur," said Kyuhyun, and then he stood up--only, Jongwoon started running so Kyuhyun shouted, "Hey, come back here!" and they proceeded in a rather ridiculous game of tag.  
  
"You won't catch me!" said Jongwoon, looking at Kyuhyun over his shoulder. He was only met with a snowball to his face.  
  
"That was revenge!" shouted Kyuhyun.  
  
"And you're still chasing me?"  
  
"I want more revenge!" said Kyuhyun, and Jongwoon only laughed and ducked around a tree.  
  
Kyuhyun was bigger, and faster, so it was only a few minutes before Kyuhyun finally cornered Jongwoon and had him pinned against the side of the castle. "Got you," said Kyuhyun breathlessly, panting into Jongwoon's face.  
  
Jongwoon noticed then how... attractive Kyuhyun was. Despite his hairy face. But deep down inside was just a man who was lonely, who needed to be loved, who laughed and smiled and cried just as much as any other man did.  
  
He reached out to take Kyuhyun's hand and didn't know if Kyuhyun noticed. Kyuhyun was staring deep in his eyes... Jongwoon thought that Kyuhyun might ki--  
  
_SMACK!_ Kyuhyun shoved a snowball into Jongwoon's face and laughed as Jongwoon sputtered and blinked and tried to bat it off.  
  
"More revenge," Kyuhyun said teasingly, and Jongwoon just laughed and tackled him, and they wrestled in the snow.  
  
*  
  
Jongwoon ended up disobeying of course, because he was too curious to see what was in the west wing. He had only reached the top of the staircase when he suddenly heard small taps behind him, and was frightened that it was Kyuhyun.  
  
It wasn't. It was only Donghae and Hyukjae, the two Cups who often did dance numbers at dinner. They looked at Jongwoon curiously.  
  
"We followed you!" said Donghae, in his high-pitched voice.  
  
"Yeah!" said Hyukjae. "Didn't Kyuhyun say that you weren't supposed to come here? He told all of us that too!"  
  
"Shh! Yes!" said Jongwoon, glancing around. "Don't be so loud though, if you don't want him to catch us."  
  
"Can we see what's up there?" asked Donghae eagerly.  
  
Jongwoon hesitated, but then nodded and picked up both cups and walked into the room.  
  
It was shoddy, abandoned, except for a mirror. Jongwoon realized that it was the only mirror in the house, and wondered what it was doing here.  
  
Donghae and Hyukjae made noises of understanding suddenly.  
  
"Oh," said Hyukjae, nodding. "Yeah. When Kyuhyun was fourteen, he broke all the mirrors in this house because that was when he started getting grotesquely hairy. This was the one mirror he couldn't break."  
  
"Why?" asked Jongwoon.  
  
Donghae shrugged his little cup shoulders. "We don't know," he said. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Maybe it's possessed by ALIENS!"  
  
"Or maybe it's magical," said Jongwoon, more reasonably. "Yeah, that makes more sense. And he just got a billion years of bad luck for all the mirrors he broke."  
  
Donghae turned to Hyukjae and pouted at the dismissiveness of his own suggestion, but Jongwoon didn't notice.  
  
They heard footsteps coming up then, and the three of them froze. Kyuhyun appeared, looking disheartened and angry.  
  
"I thought I heard voices up here," he growled. "I thought I told you not to come here. No one's supposed to come here!" He banged his fist on the wall and a piece of railing fell off.  
  
Jongwoon flinched. "I-I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"I don't want to see your face ever again!" Kyuhyun roared. "Go! Get out of my house! I give you one rule and you disobey it! Now leave!"  
  
Jongwoon fled, frightened and heartbroken.  
  
*  
  
"I... I fell in love with him!" Jongwoon sobbed into his dress.  
  
Sungmin gave him a tissue and Ryeowook pat him on the back. Neither of them bothered to mention that Jongwoon had been so distressed about leaving Kyuhyun and coming back home that Heechul had managed to persuade Jongwoon into a bright pink dress. It looked ridiculous on him.  
  
"There, there, let it out," said Ryeowook, massaging his shoulders. "I'm sure you'll find a nice man later in life."  
  
"Who doesn't have shaving issues," Sungmin agreed.  
  
Jongwoon glared at him through his tears. "He doesn't have shaving issues, Sungmin! God!" He wiped his nose with his tissue. "He's just... insecure."  
  
"What for?" asked Ryeowook.  
  
"His hair," said Jongwoon. "He even has some on his leg!"  
  
"Ew," said Sungmin.  
  
Jongwoon glared at him again. "It is not 'ew'! It's cute!"  
  
"Why'd you disobey him then?" asked Sungmin.  
  
"I just wanted to know more about him!"  
  
Ryeowook and Sungmin continued comforting their brother until Heechul came in and asked Jongwoon to model for pictures of his dress. Then they fled the room.  
  
*  
  
Several days passed and Jongwoon fluttered about in worry for Kyuhyun. Was Kyuhyun all right? Did he hurt him? Jongwoon wanted to see Kyuhyun again, even though it was nice being with his family--but he'd been with Kyuhyun for only two weeks. Plus, it was cool that the courtyard had a snow machine.  
  
Finally, Sungmin and Ryeowook couldn't take it anymore so they bought him a horse and a carriage for his birthday and said, "Go to Kyuhyun's palace," and shoved him out the door, leaving Jongwoon alone with his present.  
  
Incidentally, the horse talked as well as the carriage.  
  
"Where to, master?" asked the horse, whose name was apparently Youngwoon.  
  
"To the, um." Jongwoon sniffed. "The palace over there."  
  
"Are you sure about that, Jongwoon?" asked the carriage, Zhou Mi. "It looks pretty scary."  
  
"I'm sure. It's not that scary. Because when you get into the inside... you'll end up falling in love with it!" Jongwoon grabbed for a tissue in his breast pocket and began bawling all over again.  
  
Youngwoon the horse sighed. "Will we have to deal with this the whole journey?"  
  
*  
  
The journey didn't take too long, and Zhou Mi successfully distracted Jongwoon for a little, urging him to sing. Jongwoon did for a while and then cried and then sang, and Zhou Mi helped him the whole way. Youngwoon griped, but no one could hear him over Jongwoon's singing and/or crying.  
  
When they arrived at the palace, Jongwoon knocked at the front door. But no one answered.  
  
"Kyuhyun?" he called worriedly. Still, utter silence. "Kyuhyun!"  
  
"The door's open!" said a faint voice. "We just can't open it!" So Jongwoon opened it up and saw the whole mass of furniture and/or silverware looking up at him.  
  
"Jongwoon! We missed you!" said Donghae and Hyukjae, hopping to the front.   
  
"Where did you go?" asked Jungsu.  
  
"Kyuhyun banished me from the castle. Didn't he tell you?" said Jongwoon.  
  
Hankyung shook his wax head, the flame on top flickering dangerously. "We haven't seen him since the day we couldn't find you."  
  
"What?" Jongwoon looked at Donghae and Hyukjae. "What happened?"  
  
"We don't know! We left right after you left!" they said.  
  
Jongwoon looked around at all of them, and then said, "Hurry! He's probably still in the west wing!"  
  
He ran up the front staircase, but heard Shindong the wardrobe call out, "But aren't we not allowed in the west wing?"  
  
"Fuck the police!" said Jongwoon, for no reason at all.  
  
He raced up the staircase and was distraught at the sight of Kyuhyun's laying facedown on the ground. His hair stuck up out of his clothes, furrier than before. The mirror was in his hand.  
  
"Oh, Kyuhyun," Jongwoon wept, pulling Kyuhyun's head into his lap. "You died of your own reflection and I never had the chance to tell you that I love you."  
  
Kyuhyun rolled around then, and his eyes cracked open. "Jongwoon?" he said, peering up at him. "What are you doing here? I thought I banished you."  
  
"You're alive!" said Jongwoon joyfully, and made to hug him.  
  
"Of course I'm alive," said Kyuhyun, rolling his eyes and sitting up. "I've just been bored without you around, so I've been staying up here. I was taking a nap."  
  
"Oh," said Jongwoon. "I thought you died because you were so ugly."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, Um, anyways," said Jongwoon quickly. "I just missed you... and I wanted you to know that I love you."  
  
"You love me?" said Kyuhyun. "Even though I'm..." He gestured to his face and his body.  
  
"Yes, of course I do!" said Jongwoon, and then he leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
Three things happened at once. First, the furniture and the silverware finally made it to the top of the staircase. Second, because of this, the entire west wing collapsed because the wood was so week. And third, Kyuhyun was lifted up in the air by sparkles that had come out of nowhere and was twirling around, hair slowly disappearing from his body.  
  
"What the fuck?" Kyuhyun cried. "What's happening?"  
  
"I don't know!" said Jongwoon, trying to see him through all the chaos.  
  
Kyuhyun twirled gaily for about three minutes, before he was let back down. He was clean-shaven now, and had hair only on top of his head, above his eyes, and in small quantities on other parts of his body. Jongwoon ran forward and hugged him.  
  
"You're okay! And less hairy!" he said.  
  
"Yeah, I am," said Kyuhyun, amazed. He looked at his hands. "What the hell just happened?"  
  
"I don't know, but I like you better this way," said Jongwoon, beaming at him.  
  
Kyuhyun smiled and pressed their lips together again. He rested his forehead and nose against Jongwoon's when he was done. "Yeah, I like me better this way too."

 


End file.
